Distractions
by 1oooyears
Summary: And did she mention she was really really hungry? / He's gonna pull a Katherine, and she needs a distraction. - AU, damon&hanna danna
1. under the sheets

**_Once again with the "hanna&&damon" pairing, i swear if these shows crossed over, these two would be so canon it hurts._**

**_disclaimer: _**_i do not own pretty little liars, or the vampire diaries, i though although own the plot-line, and the idiocy that is my mind ;)_

* * *

_life is but an endless road of distractions._

_it's a pitiful way, but without them we're left to ourselves._

_left to wonder and, thats one of the most dangerous things a person can do._

_so the question is, whats yours?_

* * *

**he's gonna pull a katherine and she needs a distraction.**

/

He's sitting at the bar again, a glass in hand, smirk in place, the usual. Matt's scrubbing the counter top, it's wood being unevenly moist. What can he say, he's a vampire, he notices things. Matt throws the towel, so it leans on his shoulder, like every cliché demonstrates it should, and his blue eyes sparkle as he talks animatedly to the other bar patron, what was her name, Becky, No, Bella? Becka? Nikki? She looked like a Nikki, spring in her step, all giggles and rainbows…

Ugh.

She looked like she was a dud in the sac, he was sure the fake eyelashes would fall off, and that unlike Elena, she would look **very **ugly without her makeup… Speaking of the brunette, Elena was with Bonnie, most likely trying new spells, or watching the notebook. His brother acting as Elena's teddy bear, while Bonnie glanced nervously at the youngest Gilbert. It was so repetitive, his life that is, wake up, bitch and whine, scheme, feed, drink, fuck, feed a little, sleep. He missed Rose, at lease she knew how to keep things entertaining. And now he's bored. And the walls look the same, and part of him wishes vampire barbie was free and that they could fight, or scheme, or drink, and he could make fun of the blonde fledging, because she's ditzy, and way too cutesy, and someone he would've fallen for in another life.

And now he's thinking of before Katherine, and football, and the war, the battlefields residents, and death, he's thinking about death.

And now he's thinking about himself.

He's thinking about the veins that dance around his eyes, feeding time, he's thinking of the feminine screams, and the pants that follow.

And he decides he's gonna pull a Katherine.

He's going to get a toy.

* * *

Mona is A. **MONA **is **A.** It didn't, it just made her head hurt. **Mona **was A. Not Jason, Jenna, the creeptastic Garrett or even Melissa. **Mona **was A. Of course, Spencer mentioned an "A team" as stated by Mona, but she's A! Why wouldn't she lie to them? What has she got to lose?

Hanna Marin's best friend was her stalker, a person who tormented her and attacked her, and almost destroyed her life, heck, almost **killed **her. Multiple times.

Of course, now she's just pissed she missed the signs, because when she thinks really hard, and channels all of that concentration, which is usually used to spot security cameras, she gets it.

And, maybe thats what hurts the most.

/

"_If you ignore it, it will go away."_

_Mona shied away dejectedly, while Hanna turns to watch her sit with two otter people._

_One picking at a sandwich. _

_/_

"_What? Mona how could you say that? I practically killed myself today trying to make those girls like me. Look, why should I even try at all, if it weren't for 'Isahell' the skank; my mom would be with my dad right now, home alone. So kate, her mom and those little bitches can go to hell for all I care."_

"_Hanna.."_

_The gasps were what told them, the mic was on._

_/_

"_Now your just somebody that I used to hang out with."_

_/_

"_Did _ you _get a text from _A_?"_

_Mona's eyes unlike the rest of her face are alive, almost sinful, and Hanna replies._

_/_

The signs were there, heck, the signs had become a mariachi band and were desperately playing the average distress signs, and she was non the wiser.

And like that it felt like Mona had accomplished something impossible. Mona had literally made Hanna's mind her summer home.

So, Hanna, went out, and drove, and drove, and drove, until she found some grill.

And she decided she needed a distraction.

So she got out her fake ID, as she walked over to the bar.

/

He turned to admire the blonde making her way to him. And he turned away, deciding that she would be the one.

/

Hanna's steps aren't exaggerated and she isn't wearing her crooked grin, or asking Mona if this side of her face is uglier than the other, because, Mona isn't her **friend** and she can never be again. No, Hanna isn't flaunting her curves and her flawless skin, or winking at the guy who turns to meet her view, in fact she barely meets his sight before he turns back around and shakes his head. The woman to her left, watching her, she isn't paying attention to her either, she isn't responding to what seem to be worried looks with harsh glares, she isn't winking at the younger guy with her. Hanna Marin is for once truly and simply being the broken girl inside.

And she has to say it doesn't feel half bad.

* * *

She's waking up now, and she doesn't remember a darn thing, She feels sore, and she when she **really **opens her eyes, she's with a man she's never met. She's on his chest in a rather intimate manner, and, she feels different, hungrier, and her neck is sore, and it's weird. And did she mention she was **really really **hungry?

/

Damons asleep, he had fun last night, and he when he awakes he's surprised to see he's alone. _Wasn't there a girl right here last night? _ and with that thought he gets up and leaves the comfort of his very expensive bed.

Only to find his newest fledging on the ground face in-between her legs as she's rocking back in fourth her legs and knees acting as a cocoon, for she's in the fetal position.

/

"What is wrong with me?"

Her voice is strong and harsh and levelled, and when she looks up, blonde hair shimmering, he's surprised.

Her face isn't streaked with tears and she doesn't look sad, she looks hungry.

He spins to see if St. Stefan is nearby, only to see the blood bag. Only to realise he now has a fledging on his hands.

/

* * *

**_I'm thinking this will be three to five chapters, at most._**


	2. been better

_disclaimer : Under no circumstances do I own either, 'The Vampire Diaries,' or 'Pretty Little Liars.'_

* * *

.

.

.

.

_deux_

.

**distractions**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There's no hesitance in Damon's next actions. He makes/grabs a stake fairly quickly and throws it in her direction. (He doesn't expect her to retaliate and/or dodge. _Looks, like blondie's learnt some tricks.)_

He scowls and jumps up, "It doesn't have to be this difficult. Just come here and I can," he pauses, "_help_ you."

.

Hanna sighs because, one, she's just betrayed her completely loyal and hannai'msoinlovewithyou boyfriend. Two, THERE IS THIS CRAZY MOTHER TRYING TO AIM RANDOM SHIT AT HER. Third, she just drank blood, and fourthly, and finally, courtesy of Spencer, she has indeed read 'The Vampire Chronicles' and if she's right (_about being a bloodsucking killkillkillthirstykill vampire_) this fucker is trying to kill her, and well, she is so **not **going to die today.

Also, did she mention she is on the fucking ceiling?

She watches the ass-wipe as he prances about the mansion with crazy eyes and a thick piece of wood. (sharpened to the tip, she notes.)

.

"Stefan, we may have a problem." Damon scratches his head and does that eye twitchy thing as he waits for Elena's 'holier than thou mood', and Stefan's broody scowl, because he just wanted fun and now it seems this is the exact opposite.

"What?" His brother replies, groggily, unhappily and thoroughly displeased. He imagines Elena hazily (in a cute way) waking up, and smiles a little, before continuing to spread word of the undead teen. He recognises the shrill scream of 'Damon!', as it's mentally imprinted, and recorded. It's one he fantasises will one day be of ecstasy, and pleasure, but now he frowns, he doesn't like it when she's upset. His eyes are tracing his home before he explains that he was _bored, _he was _just bored_, and no he just didn't do this for _her. (_He imagines that if he were anyone else, he would bumble, and blush, before saying in a wry or lighter tone that cliched, 'pfft. Never.') He massages his nose with two heavy fingers, a habit picked up from Stefan, _(otherwise known as 'Joe', to the wildlife of Mystic Falls) _before (quite abruptly) saying his goodbyes and hanging up.

He used to be a lot better at lying.

.

She can hear the asswipe, (as she's found she enjoys calling him asswipe) clambering around the house. The thumps of heavy footfalls, being her signal to _move. _Her curls bounce as she does, jumping to the shadows before she her self grabs a weapon. Immediately, _he's _there, all broody, (and_ isn't it cliche that the vampire is broody? FUCK, shit. CONCENTRATE.)_ In her arms is a coat rack, and with one quick SNAP she's got two weapons. Then she thinks hard and fast. In the middle of her blurring over to the window, (_grabbing an umbrella near the window, because they burn in the sun right?) _she finds herself stabbing him in both his arm and groin.

Then, she runs, just runs. (_excuse my french, but. Fuck. Me.) _There's a wail in the distance and Hanna merely stops and lifts the umbrella, it's plastic make veiling her porcelain figure.

And now she's running again.

.

He hisses and pulls the stakes out of his bleeding self before noticing, the fledging has left,_ surely, she's died in the sunlight, yes?_

It's then that he realises, she'll feed, then die and he'll be taking the blame. So, he curses in a multitude of languages, sighs dejectedly, scratches his head and gets ready to play a more lethal, less colourful version of 'Where's Waldo.'

.

.

.

.

.

_**tbc.**_

* * *

**_Oh, Damon, you lovable ass you. Now, I know this is verrry short but meh, because I'm sick, and muse is hard to strike. _**

**_So please, review and fuel the coal that this smoke train needs to run. _**


End file.
